


It's a dangerous path we walk on

by UngarnMoc



Series: We could live like legends [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, evolving love, much love is needed for these two, sweet romance thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: Stepping over the event horizon means no turning back anymore.





	It's a dangerous path we walk on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So here is Part III, our next step in this journey together :D 
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> \- non-English writer  
> \- no beta reader  
> \- sorry for the mistakes
> 
> I am not too creative this time in the notes section xD

The night was cold and harsh: this was Siberia after all, an unforgiving place, ready to test anyone who dared to come here. It wasn’t a coincidence the Russians never build a fence around the gulags here; the soldiers weren’t the enemies of the prisoners anymore; it was the nature itself. Anyone could try to run away to escape but the wilderness wasn’t that welcoming, neither the long and cold Russian winters. Lara quickly understood the simple logic behind this thinking as she followed Jacob in the deep snow between the trees. The cold was punishing, she wasn’t sure she can remember what is it like not to be cold all the time and God the thought of a tub of hot water was something what almost made her cry.

Thankfully they managed to find the unused shelter, where they can spend the night and reached it just in time before the nightfall when the temperature starts to drop drastically: not like the daytime was overly warm, but there is a difference between -20 degrees and -50 degrees.

She built up the fire quickly while Jacob rummaged through the stored supply, looking after something they can eat. Keeping these shelters full of fur and food was pretty handy in such an environment – Jacob always made sure these spots were capable to welcome anyone for a night or two, ever since anyone from the village could face problems when they were on the hunt or a gathering course.

And of course it was quite handy for them too, seeking some peace and alone time together.

The small cave already felt warmer as the fire spread its orange light and heat. Just in time – it only started to snowing outside and probably won’t stop for the night. God, they could have a hell of a Christmas here.

Lara watched the falling snow, wondering when was the last time she could properly enjoy the Christmas time and wondered how some snow could remind her to the Holidays – to something what wasn’t a joyful time for her after her 9th birthday. A heavier body sat next to her to the thick fur, pressed against her, already feeling its warmth and that brought her back to the present time.

Turning to the man next to her, who offered a metal mug with a warm liquid in it - apparently using the snow Lara brought in from outside some minutes ago.

“Thank you.” smiled gently at him then sniffed into the mug. It smelled like a pine tree. “What is this?”

“Pine tea. And…” raised his other hand with a handful of deep brown and dry pieces of _something_ “…some dried meat.”

“You are such a gourmet.” Lara giggled, accepting the food what looked like to be a hundred of years old at least. Biting into it also felt like that: hard, very salty, hard to chew. Thank God for the tea, it made easier to swallow it down.

Still chewing Jacob eyed the piece of meat in his hand, having his own fight with it. “This is horrible.”

She snorted into her tea, laughing freely, maybe the first time for…. well for a very long time.

“Definitely my worst dinner date so far.” Exchanged a look then the laughter just broke out of them: it was somehow comical to sit in a cave in the middle of nowhere, drinking some hot water with swimming pine-needles in it, chewing on almost inedible pieces of food and it was still something they both enjoyed. There were no imperfect moments just the two of them and the way they created memories together.

She enjoyed these small things and sharing them with him – after so many years spent alone it was a bit weird feeling for first, maybe even scary to show the well-hidden parts of her to someone, but Jacob didn’t force anything onto her. He never tried to lead her or dictate anything – despite having a strong personality himself as well, he willingly let Lara to do her things as she wanted to do. All Jacob did was telling his opinion or making suggestions, pointing at some different solutions, but let her make her own decisions. Despite him being older he didn’t force anything on her, but still teaching new things to her in his own tender way. Finally, Lara felt like she had someone she can turn to when had her doubts and he won’t look at her with disgust or even with fear, like Sam did after Yamatai.

Reaching out, she gently touched his hand. He immediately offered his palm, letting her place her hand into his, closing his fingers around her smaller limb.

They exchanged lots of small touches since they had that talk between the ruins in the forest. Smiles, touches, exchanged looks – when he showed something to her or talked to her always found a way to touch her: a small part of her back, brushing hands together, little caresses. The moments of catching him looking at her or just feeling the weight of his look on her, mostly when she minds her minor business, like cleaning her weapons at the fire at night. Quickly recognized _that_ feeling, welcomed its familiarity and it always put a small smile on her lips. Took some time for her to get used to all this and also reciprocate them, but she was always a quick learner.

Gently pulled her hand closer to him, silently asking her to slid even closer to him. Putting her mug down she let him, enjoying how he put his arms around her and embraced her in a hug, pressing her back against his chest, finding herself sitting in his lap, shielding her away from the harsh coldness of the outside world. He was hugger she realized it very quickly and showed affection through his touches.

They sat there silently watching the fire in a comfortable silence. These lone nights were their way to have some time alone and understand each other better – they both lost so many things and was hurt before, needed time to heal first.

Lara had some idea about his life, catching small amount of information from other villagers and from Sofia. Neither of them talked a lot about Jacob, but knowing Sofia’s mother wasn’t among the living members of this community told her a lot. Jacob lost the woman he loved once and that can cause a deep wound which slowly healed. She felt the same after losing her father.

But beside that she knew nothing about him – where he was born, who his parents were, did he have any siblings or not – Jacob never talked about such things. Lara respected that, but she was also curious and well, they started to get closer to each other as well – it would be weird if she is with someone whom she barely knows.

“Jacob?”

“Hmmm?” His voice was in her ear, felt roughness of his beard against her cheek.

“Were you born here?”

A small sigh was her answer, sounded like he faced a problem he knew it will come sooner or later.

“No. I was born far away from here.”

That confused her a bit: Lara always thought he was born here, ever since he always referred to his ancestors and how they built Kitezh and how his people were sworn to protect it. Maybe his parents decided to see the world and he was born somewhere else, then decided to come back years later? It was his heritage after all.

She should leave the topic alone, Lara felt it, but her curiosity was stronger.

“And siblings? Do you have some?”

He tensed up, felt his muscles go firmer as she kept pressing on.

“I had. Two brothers and a sister but they…. are long gone.”

Well done Lara, you’ve made it.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I know so little about you and I just wish to know more about your past.”

Easing up, he leaned down pressing a kiss into her neck.

“I know. But it’s pretty complicated. You will know, but I need some time for that.”

Knowing this is all she will get Lara didn’t push him further. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t share.

“I don’t. I am an only child. Always craved after a sibling, but my mom died and well it never happened. When my father died I felt so lonely, alone against the world… I could kill for a sibling just not to be so alone. We could be there for each other when it was the hardest.”

Did he hug her closer or she just imagined it? She probably sounded like a sad little girl, dealing with losses too soon. She disliked that image of herself. She just…. got used it. Losses, be alone… it all happened and she couldn’t change the past, so Lara rather looked forward and tried to avoid sticking in the past. And she knew she didn’t really succeed with that – her father’s memory was still a marginal point in her present and caused many conflicts with and doubts in her own self.

Before she was mostly alone – Jonah was a very-very loyal friend who stuck with her when others’ rather abandoned her. She didn’t blame them, perfectly understood why they made that decision, but that did not make it less painful. When Sam chose to end their friendship, Lara accepted her decision and never reached out for her – but it pained her so much and felt so alone. Death accompanied her and chased almost every living soul away from her.

But Jacob decided to stay with her, moreover follow her on her road. Lara still couldn’t really believe that: she was afraid he will reach his breaking point and be gone, just like the others before. Constantly expected Jonah do the same, telling her it is too much, too risky, cannot do this anymore. Didn’t happen yet, but it probably will, sooner or later. And Jonah wasn’t someone who wanted to _be_ with her – sharing her lifestyle sounded like an ordeal and not a peaceful, happy time.

Sharing herself with someone was such an unfamiliar territory for her. No pretending, not forcing anything, just let everything happen on its own and enjoy the ride. It was new, someone wanted her like this.

But he did.

He pushed against her a little. “You are overthinking again.” warned her with a hint of smile in his voice. It still amused her how good he was able to read her: it was true – she created the worst scenarios again and they didn’t even happen, but were able to stress her perfectly. Let out a big sigh, made her muscles relaxed, fidgeting a bit, she melted against him – enough fragments of the past have been told for tonight, just enjoy his company. Time will come when they are ready for the whole story, but not now, in this moment - it was too special and both of them shielded it strongly away from the world: it was theirs and only theirs to cherish and to enjoy some happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just love to write them being sweet xD Jacob is such a fluffy big bear, I swear to God I can't even :D
> 
> Special thanks to Bear Grylls for the dinner's menu idea. Watching his shows constantly means it could be worse, much-much worse ;D
> 
> We know a lot about Lara's feelings by now, but what about the male part of this pair? Probably will know that soon, ever since he is full of secrets and there is big surprises to come for Lara, I just cannot not write about him as well :D
> 
> Oh yes, I've decided to give him some deceased siblings - in the 10th century when he was born, single child wasn't really a thing, so logically he must have at least one sibling, but probably more. Probably more than three, but loosing three siblings while he knew he will live on and on just painful enough. Or had more, but they died early. We just don't know.
> 
> Of course he is terrified to talk about his past and Lara naturally wanna know more about him, but how can he tell anything without lying to her? Tricky.


End file.
